


"Happy birthday, darling"

by thesongof_GrahamLecters



Series: Where The Love Crime Brought Us [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Memory Palace, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongof_GrahamLecters/pseuds/thesongof_GrahamLecters
Summary: It's Will 's birthday and Hannibal decided that it's time to give his dear Will what he deserves.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Where The Love Crime Brought Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796773
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	"Happy birthday, darling"

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by Hugh Dancy's birthday so I decided to write some domestic hannigram fluff.

Will took a deep breath, the scent of Hannibal filling his lungs. His mind relaxed. How much he had longed for this scent, for this touch. He tried to fight this desire for quite a long time. He refused to believe his inner voice, which pounded hard on the doors Will was trying to keep locked.

"Promise me", Hannibal's voice gently touched his ears. His lips had found their place on Will's neck. The vibrations in his lover's voice made Will's skin alert. His memory palace was building rooms. Rooms reserved for Hannibal only.

"Darling, can you hear me?", Hannibal's voice, more tasteful than aged wine, touched Will again.

"Hmmm," was the only sound he could make at that moment.

Will didn't want to open his eyes. His hands were on Hannibal. One carefully made its way to his lover's thigh, while the other sank into his honey-colored hair.

Hannibal looked remarkable for his age without a doubt. For the past few years, Will has had the incredible opportunity to observe this domesticated wild animal. Yes, he was a wild animal but under Will's touch and caress, Hannibal turned into melted iron that folded under Will.

"Honey, are you listening to me?" His husband's voice pulled him out of the trance that Will was sinking into again.

"Yes.. no... I'm sorry, would you repeat?"

Hannibal smiled. His lips were dark, the color of wild cherries. The wine has left its mark.

“How are you so beautiful? It’s just unreal how graceful your face is. And your lips ... ”

Will smiled and picked up his glass. The red wine settled quickly as it touched the surface of his throat. He thought of Hannibal's lips. Warm, sweet, his tongue making its way between Will's lips. He swallowed. His eyes met those of the man lying next to him.  
"You can open it," Hannibal said while setting his glass on the small table beside, leaning on one elbow.

His eyes, _oh, his eyes,_ brown, burning from the light which the setting sun colored them with. Hannibal licked his lips and his hand approached Will's face carefully. He stroked his mate's cheek, his thumb gently exploring the scar that was there. It reminded them of what they had done together and where it had led them.

The light from the setting sun made Will's eyes look even deeper. He shifted his gaze from the small box matching the color of his ocean eyes. Hannibal looked at him impatiently, eyes filled with love.

"Open it, darling", his husband's soft voice caressed all of Will's senses. Will opened the box and his fingers slid over the leather accessory inside.

"You're giving me a… collar?" a playful smile appeared on his face

"As much as I admire your graceful neck wrapped with a collar, my love," said Hannibal with a low voice, "This one is not for you, my darling".

Will tore his eyes off the collar which had a small round pendant, nothing engraved on it.

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand the purpose of your gift in that case," said Will, his fingers still on the delicate surface of the leather. He tried to keep his focus on Hannibal, who was gently stroking his leg. He was trying, really. But it was difficult. His mind drifted, light as wind, entering the rooms of his memory palace. It went in through the locks, through the cracks under the doors. The doors opened one by one, scattering memories everywhere.

_His hands, his fingers sliding down Will's stomach, found their way through his chest to his throat._ He swallowed. _The hand tightened, encircling his throat, covering the collar. Will felt how his ability to breathe was slowly being taken away from him. But that wasn't a problem He didn't mind His eyes, wet and insatiable, were fixed on Hannibal. Blue meeting brown. Both sides seeking more. Wanting. Filled with lust and love._

"I have an important task for you, my dear," Hannibal squeezed Will's thigh lightly. Will opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him again.

"Really? I wonder what it will be like," Will said with a slight laugh.

Hannibal took Will's hand, lifted it to his nose, inhaling the scent, than he slowly ran his lips over his knuckles.

"I want you to go to our bedroom," he said, keeping his lips on Will's hand. His eyes met those of his husband. Beautiful blue eyes, mesmerizing as sapphires. Will's eyebrows rose slightly, a playful smile on his face.

"What about you?"

Hannibal approached Will's face. His lips were already parted, ready, waiting. Hannibal touched Will's lower lip with his tongue. He licked the surface gently. The beautiful sound coming from Will's throat was enough to set Hannibal's mind on fire.

"And I'll wait here," he said as their lips parted.

"Come on, darling, go. If you stay here a little longer... I can't guarantee that the collar won't end up on you.”

Will opened his eyes. As much as he wanted to stay with his husband, lock his fingers in his hair, and feel his taste… He got up and walked to the house.  
Hannibal remained behind him, lying on the chaise lounge in their garden. Before entering the house Will turned and looked at the creature behind him. So relaxed, calm, caring, loving… so captivating. Hannibal sipped his wine as he stared at the horizon. The sky, painted in lushly yellow and scarlet, created the illusion that a golden light was emanating from Hannibal. The ocean in the distance resembled itself, reflecting the almost extinct sun.

Will entered the house, crossed the living room and went upstairs. He opened the door to their bedroom and the scent enveloped him. Not his or Hannibal's, but _theirs_. Unmistakable and delightful. A scent carring intimacy, trust and countless words which Will had been afraid to say before.

But there was something else. Something new and almost unknown to Will… almost. Will's eyes fixed on the dog bed at one end of the room. Why did they have a dog bed? Yes, Will had mentioned several times that he missed his dogs, but he did not recall any memories of taking a dog home. And then he heard it. Felt it.

The window of their bedroom was facing the garden in the backyard.

“Hannibal! THERE IS A DOG!"

Maybe about 4 months old, two blue eyes, black and white fur mixed. Qurious blue eyes met Will's.  
_A husky. A dog. He got a dog. Habbinal brought a dog to their house. He hid it in the bedroom and waited for the moment to surprise him._

Hannibal heard Will's voice erupt through their bedroom window. He took his wine glass and leaned back on the pillows behind him and smiled. He could feel the happiness in the vibrations that Will's voice carried. Hannibal would do anything. He would set the world on fire. He would do _anything_ to hear that filled with happiness voice every day till the day of his last breath.

“It’s a dog! Hannibal! Are you serious?!”

„Happy birthday, darling,” his eyes parted from the ocean view in front of him, meeting the warm light coming from the second floor of their house.


End file.
